Brunski
L. Brunski, better known as Brunski, was a minor character and antagonist in Season 3 and Season 4 of Teen Wolf. Brunski was first introduced as an unethical orderly at Eichen House who took great joy in sedating, tasing, and otherwise abusing the mentally ill patients he cared for, including, at one point or another, Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate, Meredith Walker, and Oliver, among many others. In Season 4, it was revealed that he was a metaphorical "Angel of Death," or a medical professional who has essentially become a serial killer of his very ill patients, giving them lethal doses of sedatives under the claim that he is doing so simply to relieve their suffering. Among his victims was Lorraine Martin, a Banshee who predicted her death before it happened and called Brunski out for audio recording all of the patients he killed. When Meredith discovered what Brunski was doing, she recruited him to help her with the Deadpool hit list of supernatural creatures that she planned to create under the instruction of then-comatose Werewolf Peter Hale. While Meredith officially had the title of The Benefactor, Brunski did the majority of her bidding, including tricking Kate Argent into breaking into the Hale Vault so he could steal the $117 million in bearer bonds that were stored inside, converting the bonds into cash, and setting up the hit list using Lorraine's computer code at the Martin Lake House so the whole process would be automated. However, Brunski was eventually caught by Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski, though he gained the upper-hand over them and managed to incapacitate them with his taser. Once they were restrained, he tried to kill them by giving them a drug overdose, under the impression that the police would assume they broke in to steal the drugs themselves, but he was caught in the act by Deputy Jordan Parrish. When Brunski stabbed a syringe into Lydia's neck, Parrish was forced to shoot Brunski in the chest to keep him from killing her. Lydia, Parrish, and Stiles were initially under the impression that Brunski was The Benefactor the entire time, since he had killed Lorraine and many other supernaturals in Eichen House, as discovered through the message Lorraine left for her granddaughter Lydia, which was a computer code that included a list of everyone Brunski had murdered up to when Lorraine herself was killed. However, before Brunski died from his wounds, he admitted that he was being controlled by "her," leading them to realize that it was actually Meredith Walker who was The Benefactor. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 3 In Echo House, Brunski made his first appearance as the head orderly of Eichen House. After Stiles Stilinski, who was recently admitted to the facility as a result of his recent possession by the Void Kitsune known as the Nogitsune, saw Malia Tate for the first time since he and his pack saved her by returning her to her human Werecoyote form from her full-coyote form. When he went to reintroduce himself, she became so upset that she punched him in the face, forcing Brunski to get involved and restrain her to prevent her from getting hurt further; while doing so, he threatens to put her in the "closed unit," which is allegedly where the violent patients are held, if she didn't stop acting out. Later on, when Stiles realized that answers to why he had dreamed of the basement of Eichen House before he had ever been there may be in the room itself, his roommate, Oliver, informed him that the only person in the entire building who had a key to that room was Brunski. Stiles, Malia, and Oliver then set out to enact the plan to get the keys (with Stiles promising to have his best friend and Alpha Scott McCall teach Malia to shift back to her coyote form in exchange for her help), which involved Oliver babbling about Malia threatening to drill holes into his head and Malia mock-fighting him, once again causing Brunski to restrain Malia so that she could surreptitiously steal his keys. After giving them to Stiles, he attempted to use them to open the door to the basement, but was caught by Brunski, who informed him that not even he had a key to Eichen's basement. Brunski then dragged Stiles to the "quiet room," a padded cell where those patients who were acting out were held as a "time-out" style punishment. He found a bottle of amphetamines in Stiles' pocket (which he had been given by Eichen House therapist and Druid Marin Morrell to stave off the Nogitsune's influence on his body by keeping him awake). When Stiles refused to tell him where he got them, Brunski remarked that he "loved the sarcastic ones" before injecting him with a syringe full of Haldol (an anti-psychotic used in psychiatric hospitals to treat hallucinations as well as aggression and agitation) despite Stiles' desperate pleas, since sleeping made him vulnerable to the Nogitsune's control over his body. Though Malia rescued him from the quiet room with her superhuman strength and took him through the closed unit to the second entrance to the basement, they were incapacitated by Oliver, who was being controlled by the Nogitsune through his flies and who revealed he stole Brunski's taser and Haldol. In Insatiable, Eichen House was called when one of their patients, the Banshee Meredith Walker, escaped from the closed unit and went to Beacon Hills High School, as she heard that Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were looking for her in hopes that her powers could help them find Lydia Martin, who had been taken captive by the Nogitsune. Brunski and two other orderlies were sent to the school to take her back to the facility, where they approached Coach Finstock, with whom Brunski apparently had history, and who had found Meredith in his economics classroom. Brunski initially saw Coach Finstock and began mocking him for his profession, stating that "those who can't, teach," and joking that he should let him know when he makes it to college-level education. However, when Coach Finstock opened his office door so Brunski could take Meredith back to Eichen House, she had already vanished. Brunski and his fellow orderlies ultimately found her in the music room, where she was plucking piano strings in hopes that the vibrations could help her divine for Lydia's location. When Meredith resisted going back with them, not wanting to leave until she got the information she sought, Brunski reminded her that he had no problem using the "tools of his trade," Haldol and a taser, and was just about to use the latter on her when suddenly, Coach Finstock appeared and turned Brunski's taser on himself, stating that the school had a very strict no-bullying policy. Brunski, furious about the Coach electrocuting him, called him a "son of a bitch," causing Coach to shock him again and gleefully inform him that they also had a policy against cursing before telling Scott and Stiles to take Meredith and flee as quickly as possible. Season 4 In Orphaned, after informing Deputy Jordan Parrish about the newly-discovered hit-list of supernatural creatures that was referred to as the Deadpool, Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin accompanied Parrish to Eichen House to speak with Meredith Walker, a Banshee who had assisted Lydia in cracking the second of three sections of the hit-list, which was encrypted in a computer code. Just as an orderly was about to let the three into Meredith's room, they were stopped by Brunski, who rudely stated that they could not just open the door to anyone with a law enforcement badge. When Parrish informed him that they were investigating a murder, Brunski argued that while he was allowed, neither Stiles nor Lydia were authorized to do so. Parrish's continued insistence that the two were crucial witnesses in the case and that he wouldn't have brought them unless absolutely necessary did nothing to sway Brunski, who lost his patience and decided that he would not be letting any of them in without a court order. Brunski then turned his attention to Stiles, cruelly remarking that Stiles shouldn't come back unless it was with "payment in full;" when Stiles didn't understand the comment, Brunski began mocking him about how his father Noah Stilinski was late on paying the bills for Stiles' brief treatment there and snarking that "government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be." Parrish, appalled by Brunski's cruelty towards Stiles and general lack of helpfulness, turned the attention back around to the head orderly by pointing out that those "government jobs" help when you need a favor. Stiles and Lydia's jaws dropped when Parrish went on to add that one of his friends at Canaan's police department helped Brunski get home one night after he blew a 0.100 on a breathalyzer (with the United States' legal limit being 0.080). Brunski, mortified about this call-out, wasted no time saying he was open for "quid pro quo" before allowing them into Meredith's room to speak with her. Brunski was not seen again until later that night, when he was shown in a brief scene finding Meredith's body after she allegedly committed suicide by hanging herself in her room with a bed sheet. In Perishable, after Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski uncracked Lydia's grandmother Lorraine's message to her granddaughter and learned that the names on the list were all Eichen House patients who allegedly committed suicide, the two went to Eichen House in hopes that they could bribe Brunski into allowing to see their patient files. However, upon finding Brunski in his office, the man informed Stiles and Lydia that it would cost them $1,000 to gain access to the files. When Stiles balked at the cost, Brunski reminded him that the person with the keys gets to name the price. Despite the fact that Lydia only had $500, which her mom had given her to hire a carpet cleaner to clean up the spills from her party, Brunski still took the money and allowed them in. Just as they were about to leave the office, the two noticed that Brunski was listening to the music on the exact same cassette tapes on which the Deadpool messages from "The Benefactor" came, an observation that didn't escape Brunski's notice, either. 0 Just minutes after Brunski let them into the office, he appeared and tasered both Stiles and Lydia, weakening them so he could use the facility's five-point restraint system to tie them up to a support column in the basement. Stiles and Lydia quickly figured out that Lorraine left Lydia the message because she predicted her own death and knew that Lydia would be able to figure it out once she was able to predict her own, leading Brunski to confirm that he was indeed aware of Lydia's supernatural identity as a Banshee. Brunski went on to insist that he wasn't a murderer or serial killer, but instead was just a man trying to relieve the suffering of his patients, a fact that led Stiles to remark that he was an "Angel of Death." Lydia realized that Brunski also killed her grandmother Lorraine as well as the other names on the list she had just cracked, but Brunski just retorted that he helped her before insisting that Lydia was going to help him as well. He forced Lydia and Stiles to the cassette tape of his last moments with Lorraine before he killed her, which depicted Lorraine hearing the tape player in his pocket and deducing that he was there to kill her. Brunski then insisted that Lydia tell him what Lorraine meant when she said "Don't let them hurt Ariel." Lydia, knowing that Lorraine predicted Lydia's death as well as her own and that Ariel was her childhood nickname, just glared at Brunski. Understanding that he needed to kill [[Stiles and Lydia to prevent them from outing him as a murderer, he got out two syringes of sedatives, planning to give them each a lethal amount and create a cover story that the two had broken in to steal drugs for themselves and unintentionally overdosed on them. Just as Brunski was about to inject Lydia in the neck, Parrish arrived and ordered him to remove the needle from her flesh and move away from them. Brunski mocked him for being a young deputy just before attempting to attack him, leading to Parrish shooting him in the chest in self-defense. Stiles and Lydia began sharing what they had learned that day, including their theory that Brunski was the Benefactor, but Brunski, coughing up blood, laughed and stated that the Benefactor, Meredith, was controlling him before dying. Just then, Meredith came out of the shadows and informed them that, while Brunski wasn't on her Deadpool, he was still a bad person who deserved to die. In Monstrous, Brunski was referenced on several occasions, including when Malia Tate came to see Stiles Stilinski at the hospital after hearing that Brunski had nearly killed Stiles and Lydia, and when Stiles and Malia listened to the cassette tape of Brunski killing Lorraine Martin to try to get clues about how to stop the Deadpool. Personality Brunski was an incredibly sadistic and cruel person who used his position as a medical professional at Eichen House to abuse and often kill his very ill patients. He was very open about enjoying the "tools of his trade," including tasers and syringes full of antipsychotics and sedatives to asserdt his authority over his patients who weren't behaving as he wanted and take advantage of their vulnerability. He held the very delusional belief that he was a merciful man who only routinely killed his severely ill patients in the name of giving them relief from their suffering as a sort of Angel of Death. In addition to his corrupt, power-hungry nature, he was also money hungry, as he was seen taking bribes in exchange for access to the Eichen House medical records. He also seemed to know at least a little about the supernatural, as he was aware that both Lorraine and Lydia Martin were Banshees, and he was given employee access to the closed unit for supernatural creatures at Eichen House. Physical Appearance Brunski was a thin, medium-statured man in his 30s or 40s with short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Because he was nearly always seen working at Eichen House, he was predominantly dressed in the light blue scrubs worn by all of the nurses and orderlies who were employed there. Skills Brunski possesses common medical knowledge as he is an orderly at Eichen. He also used this knowledge of modern medicine to kill several patients and make it appear as suicide. Trivia *Brunski apparently had history with Bobby Finstock, because their conversation in Season 3B's Insatiable indicated that they either went to school together, or that Coach Finstock was in Eichen House at some point in his life, possibly for one of his stints in alcohol addiction rehabilitation. *Interestingly, Brunski's actor, Aaron Hendry, also played the Nogitsune in his bandaged, chrome-fanged form, which was present in flashbacks to 1943 and visions in Stiles' mind. Gallery Brinski_smiling.jpg Brunski_close_up.jpg Brunski_in_the_dark.jpg S3_Brunski_at_school.jpg S3_Brunski.png 4x06_Brunski.png S4_Brunski_in_office.png Brunski_perishable.png Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Eichen House Employees Category:Deadpool Assassins